


Security

by MarieJohnson123



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieJohnson123/pseuds/MarieJohnson123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan feels a newfound affection for his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Security

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So as you probably figured out, Norma is my favorite character. She is fun to write about  
> and there is a lot you can do with her character. I want you all to know, I am still doing Safe. I have been tied up with my Junior project, soccer practices, and some other stuff. I'm going to add new stuff everyday or every other day. Kudos and comments are abundantly welcome. Please give me some tips, without them I cannot get better. Thanks! - Kate :)

Dylan fell into the fluffy bed in Jodie's guest room. He had a hard day, the drug business was hard. His room was uncomfortably cold, and his body was practically shaking inside and out. He needed comfort, security...something no one had ever given him. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

Dylan always had weird dreams, but he never gave them attention. He wasn't theoretical about his dreams. Dylan believed they were a normal occurrence among human beings. But his dream that night was different.

He was little, a toddler almost, Dylan guessed almost 4 years old. He was lying in his racecar bed tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare, consisting of the typical childhood fears, witches, monsters, zombies, and everything in between. He jumped up from bed, little beads of sweat forming, his little hands shaking. He quickly jumped out of his bed, his covers dancing in the wind. He ran down the hall and into the living room, he thought he might find his father John in his office, but he was no where to be found. He ran into his parents room, he just found Norma lying there sleeping peacefully. He appeared at her side of the bed, "Mama! Mama....Mama!" he shouted. Norma jumped up disoriented. "Dylan...sweetie what is it" she asked groggily. She examined his every feature. His chubby cheeks, his big blue eyes, his soft blonde hair, his baseball pajamas, she also noticed the little tears streaming down his face. She sat up and picked Dylan up, sitting him in front of her. "What happened, baby?" she asked sweetly. "I had a bad dweam" he said cutely, he pronounced his R's like W's. She smiled a bit. "Well, your safe now. Your with me Dilly bear" she cooed. He crawled into his mothers arms. She kissed him lightly on his forehead, and cradled him. She cleared the hair out of his eyes, "Wanna sleep in here with mama tonight?" she asked quietly. "Yes, pwease" he said softly, sniffling. She took him under her arm and cuddled him tightly next to her, the summer breeze from the open window next to them leaving a sweet bliss in the tiny bedroom. 

Dylan popped up in the bed, after this dream. He didn't know where this dream came from. He didn't know why he had an affectionate dream about his mother, he knew that had happened. He remembered his small legs sneaking into Norma's room and crawling into her bed after having bad dreams. This dream left him with a secure feeling, he needed it after the previous day he'd had. The dream felt like a pair of arms wrapping around him and holding him maternally. Strangely, he liked it. He felt a new sence of warmth where it was once cold, he felt happiness where there was once sadness, and even a bit of love for Norma where there was typically hate.


End file.
